Unexpected Fate
by Stuck-inside-my-dreams
Summary: When Lady Georgiana Grex's parents decided to take her to America in an effort to put an end to her rebellious ways, she vowed to make sure their attempts were in vain. But after meeting an American heir to millions, Harry Widener, she slowly realizes that what her parents want and what she wants might, for the first time, be the same. Basically, the series from Georgiana's view.
1. Chapter 1: Imprisoned

So, I've been wanting to do something around this lovely show for a while, but couldn't think of anything until now! I originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but I felt it might work out as a multichapter fic... We'll see.

The Mantons all belong to the magnificent Julian Fellows and to ITV! The Titanic belongs to... well, history now, I suppose? Anyway, not me!

* * *

_April 10, 1912_

The English countryside, was, in short, gorgeous, Lady Georgiana Grex thought to herself as the train puffed its way through the green forests and past fields with sheep lazily grazing in them. The scene was picturesque; the epitome of placidity. And as the train passed a lake, willow trees encircling it and bending over, nearly dipping their branches into the water and swans gliding gracefully across the surface leaving scarcely a ripple behind, she allowed herself to forget for a moment where she was and where she was travelling to.

"You're not planning a hunger strike, are you?"

It was these words that wrenched Georgiana back into the world of class and propriety. Back into the life she was born into, a life of doing nothing except sipping tea, writing letters, and attending parties in dresses dripping with jewels. Back into her life; the life where, to her parents, ladies do not get arrested for protesting. Back into a life without adventure. Back into a life essentially, of boredom.

Turning back to her father, who was, quite fittingly, scooping sugar into his tea, she replied haughtily, "You can take me around the world three times, you know, and it won't make any difference."

Through a mouthful of biscuit, her father answered her, "Then you've got nothing to worry about, have you?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes and turned back to the window as her father was distracted by some lawyer he knew. She looked at the other people in the car, all rather the same. The women, all trying to outdo each other with their enormous and frivolous hats and furs; the men, all with the same black suits with perhaps a different color tie, all sitting in a regal sort of way, all painfully obviously proud at their position in society. Georgiana could almost feel the wealth and power in the car. They all talked of the same pointless things: gossip, the latest fashions, what they were going to do in New York City and Newport, parties they had attended. Never of the social and gender inequality that was displayed nowhere more than on this train. No, the word falling from everyone's lips was the _Titanic_.

Because that was everyone's final destination. Southampton, England, where they would be boarding-in first class, of course, for that was who this car was for, first-class passengers-the biggest and grandest ship in the world, the unsinkable Titanic. Georgiana had to admit, she was excited to be boarding the finest ship ever, and she loved to travel, but the reasons that she was making this voyage made the thought of seeing America again almost unbearable.

Her parents, the Earl and Countess of Manton, told their friends that the reason Georgiana was accompanying them at the last second on the ship's maiden voyage was because she was in poor health and needed to leave England. They obviously hoped that the news that Lady Georgiana Grex had been arrested in a suffragette protest hadn't spread through London society too quickly. Now, her father had decided that she could not be trusted alone and with mild freedom in England while her parents made the journey, and had booked her a stateroom on the Titanic in order to whisk her away quickly and under a watchful eye. Also, Georgiana suspected that her mother was hoping to find a handsome American millionaire to sweep her off her feet, tie her down, and end her wild ways for good.

"_Well,_" She thought to herself, "_I'll never let that happen. Me? Swept off my feet? Tied down? As if it will be that easy_."

And with that final thought, she turned back to her parents, back into the role her birthright dictated she play, nodded while her father introduced her to his acquaintance, and vowed to never be that docile little doll her parents so desperately wanted her to be.

* * *

It was absolutely colossal. That was Georgiana's first impression of the Titanic as she saw it out of the window of the station as she stepped off the train. More of a skyscraper than a ship. The entire station and dock was in motion, with cargo and luggage being brought onto the ship, steam and the sounds of whistles blowing filling up the station, children running away from their parents to get a closer look at the giant before them, families trying to keep everyone in check, young couples lost in their own little world; the effect was amazing. Without noticing, she let out a little gasp at the object that towered before her.

"You're impressed, I see," her father chuckled as he stepped off the train behind her, putting on his hat and straightening his jacket in the process.

Turning back to look at the earl, Georgiana scowled, saying, "I think anyone would gasp if they saw a _ship_ the size of the buildings in New York City docked right in front of them, and," she added tilting her head down so that her wide hat cast a shadow over her eyes, "Especially if they were expected to board the aforementioned ship to America practically as a prisoner of her parents."

"But, my dear," Her father said patting her shoulder as she crossed her arms and pointed her head indignantly in the air, "You have forgotten that you are, in fact, a prisoner of your parents. That is, until you marry and settle down."

He brushed past her then, walking off, over to the servants to inquire about the family's numerous pieces of luggage, leaving Georgiana alone as people bustled around her, simply wanting to scream.

It was at that moment that Georgiana vowed she would _never_ get married to anyone her parents approved of.

* * *

Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticism? I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU! Please review! Tell me if I should go on! Mistakes I have! Anything!


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding

__Well, here's chapter two! Please tell me what you think; there's no point in writing it if no one likes it! Review!

Notes on historical accuracy: I don't really know how the Titanic was laid out, but I'm just putting the staircase near the entrance because it works well for the story. Also, the Astors really embarked at Cherbourg, so that's inaccurate but, once again, just in there for the story.

Once again, the Mantons belong to Julian Fellows and ITV, the Titanic belongs to the ocean, and Captain Smith, the Astors, the Duff-Gordons, Mr. Ismay, and Lady Rothes belong to history.

* * *

_April 10, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

Stepping onto the Titanic, Georgiana decided that it was more like a lavish London hotel than a ship. Before her stood the grand staircase, with intricate carvings running up the sides of it and bronze cherubs guiding one's way up. Above her, a large glass dome let the sun shine its rays upon the masterpiece before her. To her left, Georgiana could peek into the first-class dining saloon, with waiters dressed in white setting the elegant tables for luncheon.

"Well, this is marvelous!" The Earl of Manton exclaimed, walking in and stopping next to Georgiana, "Don't you agree, Louisa?"

"Quite. Simply delightful," Replied her mother.

"I'm certainly glad you find it enjoyable, Lord Manton, we certainly tried!"

Georgiana turned around to spot an older man approaching the family, dressed all in white, which matched his bushy beard. Taking in his outfit, Georgiana guessed that he was the captain.

"Ah, Captain Smith!" her father said, shaking hands and greeting him, "How proud you must be to captain such a extraordinary vessel! I've never seen anything quite like it! Let me introduce you to my wife, Lady Louisa, and my daughter, Lady Georgiana Grex."

Georgiana smiled and nodded her head, extending a hand to the Captain.

"It's a wonderful ship, Captain Smith," she praised, "I must confess I'm still in awe of its splendidness."

"And I am certainly glad you approve!" Captain Smith replied with a laugh, "Every last detail has been attended to with the utmost care to make it the greatest ship that ever sailed. I assure you, you will never have an experience quite as exceptional as your voyage on the Titanic!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll live up to your word!" Georgiana declared clasping her hands, all the while thinking that in steerage, every last detail was probably not attended to with care and that they probably were going to have an experience more exceptional than their voyage on the Titanic in their lifetimes.

The Captain smiled, and, glancing over Georgiana's head, spotted the Astors boarding with their servants and many items of luggage. Turning back to Lord Manton, he said, "If you'll excuse me, M'Lord, I must greet some of the other passengers. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Lady Manton, Lady Georgiana, it's been a pleasure. Have a wonderful crossing." With that, he gave a slight bow and hurried over to greet the Astors.

Georgiana looked at the scene around her as her as her parents spoke in hushed tones next to her. Stewards rushed around, up and down the staircase, taking the first-class passengers to their cabins or dealing with all the trunks and suitcases. She noticed one woman, dressed in red and an obnoxiously large and feathered hat, having an emotional parting with her pekingese, another having a row with her maid for apparently not packing the right diamond necklace. As always, the same, meaningless things. She recognized several familiar faces as well: Lord and Lady Duff-Gordon, acting with an air of superiority, as well as her father's friend and president of the White Star Line, Mr. Ismay.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a pair of brown eyes watching her from a spot near the saloon. Turning her head slightly, and that so her hat would cover her eyes, she looked towards them, and saw a man standing there next to an older couple, who Georgiana assumed were his parents. He had brown, wavy hair, parted neatly, was quite tall, and she observed that he had rather a large nose. He smiled at her and nodded his head in her direction, but before she could process anything more about him, she was drawn back into conversation.

"Lord and Lady Manton! How nice to see you again! Oh, and Lady Georgiana as well! How wonderful!"

A petite woman with dark brown hair piled on top of her head but hidden under a dark blue hat was winding her way between people towards the family wearing a dark blue dress with yellow beads embroidered on it.

"Lady Rothes, how lovely," Lady Manton exclaimed, a delicate smile carefully plastered on her face. Georgiana, grinning into a handkerchief, could barely contain herself. Her mother couldn't stand Noel, Countess of Rothes and her modern values and suffragette ideas, and Lady Manton could be quoted saying—in private, of course, _"That woman is a complete disgrace to the British aristocracy and deserves to be working in some factory in Liverpool, not wearing a countess' coronet._" Personally, Georgiana loved her.

"Quite", Lady Rothes replied, giving Lady Manton an ambiguous look and taking a step back to perceive the entire family, "I had heard that you two," she gestured to Lord and Lady Manton, "Were going to be travelling. But I didn't know that Lady Georgiana would be accompanying you. Is your son, Master Owen, travelling with you as well?"

"Oh, no," Lord Manton answered, "He's at Eton, studying hard I hope!" he chuckled, "And you wouldn't have heard that Lady Georgiana was travelling with us; we only knew ourselves a few days ago."

"Really?" She noted, "And why the sudden addition to your entourage?"

"Well—" began Georgiana, but her father gave her a sharp look of warning and her mother cut in.

"It's her health I'm afraid," she confessed, "It's delicate and the wet weather of England isn't doing anything to help it. We're going to take her to Newport to recover, aren't we, Georgiana?"

"Yes," she confirmed through a scowl, "I'm sure it will help, being cooped up in a house all day with nowhere to go, no one to see; I'm sure it will help _a lot_ of things." Georgiana gave a sharp look to her father, before turning back to the Countess and smiling, " And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my rooms; I like to settle in and make sure everything's in place before departure."

"Of course. In fact, I'm needed as well. I'm transferring to a different stateroom so it's caused issues with all the luggage." Lady Rothes explained, "If only I didn't have so much to bring with me! If we didn't have to change quite so often, why, I'd have three less trunks! But I shouldn't burden you with things like that. I suspect I'll see you soon. Lord Manton, Lady Georgiana... Lady Manton," And with one final look at Louisa, she swept away.

"I cannot believe that woman!" Louisa muttered under her breathe, "How dare she say such things!"

"It's true though, Mama." stated Georgiana, striding away from her parents and towards a steward. "And there will come a day in the future where the biggest issue won't be what brooch to wear to dinner," she finished, far too loudly for her parents' comfort, over her shoulder.

Reaching an available steward, she said, "Could you show me my cabin, B-62, please? I believe all I need for the crossing has been brought there already."

"Certainly, M'lady," he answered, starting to ascend the magnificent staircase, "Right this way, please."

Georgiana followed him up the stairs, leaving her parents, still sputtering from her comment, at the bottom. As she climbed the steps, she noticed that, once again, the man with the brown eyes was watching her.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Not the Done Thing

__Well here's chapter 3! Sorry it took a while; I've been way too absorbed in the Olympics! I really would like to know what you like or dislike about the story, so reviews would be SPLENDID!

Some interesting stuff in this chapter ;)

Again, I don't own anyone here. The Titanic and Harry Widener belong to history. The Mantons and Miss. Watson to someone else.

* * *

_April 10, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

Carefully shutting the door behind her, Georgiana left her richly furnished room and began to walk down the corridor towards her parents'. The ship had set off towards Cherbourg, and Georgiana had unpacked her belongings and settled in for the voyage.

Sighing, she reached the white door of her parents' stateroom, only four doors away from her own. Georgiana wasn't stupid; she knew that her father had made absolutely sure that her room was as close to his as possible.

_"Honestly,"_ she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes as she began to turn the door handle, _"How much trouble does he think I can get myself into on a ship?"_

As she trudged into the room, Georgiana noticed that it was very similar to her own, with the exception that, in Lord and Lady Manton's, servants were scrambling around to put everything in place. She swung the door shut in her wake.

"I wish you wouldn't call me Irish," Lady Manton was saying, pacing back and forth between the two rooms of the cabin.

His hands akimbo as he stood in the doorway between the two rooms, Lord Manton shook his head at his wife's declaration before replying, slightly bewilderedly as she passed him, "You are Irish."

"I'm not," she exclaimed, stopping in front of her husband and giving him a sharp look. Her annoyance was palpable. "Not in that way," she added, before continuing her stroll through the room, hands clasped behind her back.

Georgiana, who, up until that point, had been leaning against a bureau, smiled amusedly at her father as she made her way past him to inspect the other room. Being somewhat Irish was a fact her mother had always tried to deny, no matter how pointless it was. Georgiana, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less what her heritage was and rolled her eyes at how childish her mother could be. Lord Manton, in return to his wife's response, scolded, "You could have been friendlier."

"Why?" Lady Manton shot back immediately, facing the wall with her back to her husband. Swiftly turning around, she looked her husband straight in the face. "And why do we have to go through this ghastly tea?"

Even through the other room, Georgiana could sense the tension between her parents as her father answered Lady Manton in a way that sounded like he had already addressed this issue. "To be polite. Batley works for me."

Georgiana saw her mother sit down at a desk and open a letter from the other room as she tersely challenged, while not looking at Lord Manton, "If he does, I suppose he gets paid for it." Looking up from the letter, she sent a look of frustration towards him. Returning her eyes to the letter, she called to her daughter, "What's your cabin like?"

Re-entering the cabin, letting her hand skate across the wooden panel of the door as she did so, she remarked, "All right. Same as this."

Saying her room was, 'all right' was a bit of an understatement. Upon entering it, Georgiana had been amazed at how opulent it was. The white walls had various decorations carved or painted on it, from fleur-de-lis to flowers, with matching designs in rich colors on the plush carpet underfoot. The mahogany tables, chairs, closets, and bureaus had been just as splendidly crafted. The bed—also mahogany—was a magnificent four poster, and had a lovely red comforter on top of it. Electrical lamps and lights were scattered around the rooms, and Georgiana even had a bathroom with running warm water. Looking out through the window, she could see the sea beneath her, waves crashing against the sides of the vessel. Although she would never admit it, she was in awe of the lavishness of it all.

Coming to a halt next to her father, Georgiana began to wonder the time. She pulled out her father's pocket watch as her mother stated, with no visible emotion, "Oh, how nice. Captain Smith will be joining our table for dinner."

"What's the time?" Georgiana enquired. Noticing that it was nearly six, she replaced her father's watch as he looked down at her. Looking up, she announced, "I'd better go and change."

"No, no." her father said quickly, "Don't get changed. No one changes on the first night out."

Puzzled, Georgiana leaned back, questioning, "Why not?"

Lady Manton, sighing as she put away the note and placed it back on the tea tray, regarded her daughter and answered, "It's not the done thing. Just tidy yourself up."

The done thing. How Georgiana hated that... Yes, the same thing that had been done for many years. Why not try something new?

Turning back to lean against the doorframe, Georgiana challenged her parents, "I still don't see why not."

Lord Manton sighed, "Why does it matter?" Clearly agitated, Lady Manton said nothing, and focused on her maid, Miss. Watson, unpacking her trunk.

Glancing first at her mother, she looked straight at her father, tempting him to scold her, as she stated, "Because I don't believe in the 'done thing'. If I do a thing, I like to know _why_ I'm doing it."

Georgiana, of course, couldn't care less as to whether or not she could change for dinner. In fact, she was glad she did not have to, as she thought it was such a stupid, pointless hassle to get all dressed up to simply eat a meal. But she was taking every opportunity she got to agitate her parents, especially now that they had essentially incarcerated her on a ship.

Shaking his head at his daughter's rebellion, Lord Manton replied, "You wouldn't last long in the army," before tweaking her nose to annoy her and walking into the other room.

Georgiana watched him leave and then fell silent for a moment. She knew her father had said that to rile her up; something that had been happening frequently recently. She wondered if his strategy of defense against her rebellion—apart from taking her halfway across the world—was to get underneath her skin as much as she got under his.

"Well," Georgiana hissed, as she started to move towards the door. She saw her father start to smile in victory and she narrowed her eyes, "I better go, 'freshen up'."

When she reached the door knob, she looked back at her parents and added, "Don't worry; I don't think I can get arrested walking back to my cabin. But then again, you never know what trouble I could get up to." And with that, she stalked out of the room, almost slamming the door behind her.

In her anger, she didn't notice the young man walking down the hall. Speeding along, she crashed into him.

"Oh!" Georgiana yelped, quickly stepping back in order to assess the damage, "I'm so sorry! I was thinking about something and didn't even notice someone else! I beg your pardon—are you quite alright? Did I hurt you?" she gushed.

Taking a closer look at her victim, she saw that it was a young man with chestnut brown eyes. They looked so familiar to her; yet she couldn't seem to place them to a face or name.

"Don't worry—I'm fine! No permanent damage done!" He assured her while laughing after balancing himself and leaning against the wall. Georgiana straight away noticed his American accent. It explained his good-naturedness about the ordeal; an englishman would have been horrified if a girl flew into him out of nowhere.

"Well I am certainly glad you won't have to make a trip down to the physician. How unfortunate that would have been on the first night out!" She exclaimed, relieved and still trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"Yes," he replied, standing upright and moving to walk next to her. "It might have been a bad omen for the rest of the journey!" He chuckled, before inquiring, "I don't think we've met before. I certainly would've remembered if I had met an englishwoman like you! I'm Harry Widener."

Georgiana vaguely associated the name Widener with Philadelphia and the railway. Introducing herself, she turned to him and said, "Lady Georgiana Grex."

"Oh," Harry grinned, "So I was barreled over by English aristocracy! I would never have believed it!" Georgiana rolled her eyes at him before he added, "I'm only joking, of course."

"I'm sure, Mr. Widener," Georgiana nodded. She noticed that he flinched a little as she used his formal title. "And, if you'll excuse me, this is my cabin, and I really must prepare for dinner."

"Of course," Harry hastened, quickly stepping away from her. "It was a pleasure—and unforgettable—to met you, Lady Georgiana. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Harry gave her a little bow—his eyes lingering on hers for a little too long—before strolling down the corridor and out of sight.

With a little smile, Georgiana entered her room, still trying to remember where she had seen those eyes.

It was only as Miss. Watson was doing her hair that she placed them to a face: the man who had been staring at her by the saloon.

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration Over Supper

__Woah. Sorry it's been a while. I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter and just didn't quite know how to write it. Plus, the Olympics and the Fabulous Five are a major distraction.

Tell me if there are any obvious grammatical or spelling errors. I didn't really do to much editing!

Thank you to **Ariadne Oliver **for the reviews! It means a lot to me! And to everyone else, please review this chapter and tell me how I'm doing and what needs improvement and whatnot!

Once again, I don't own any of these characters! With the exception of the briefly mentioned Duke of Farringside and Georgiana's brother, Owen. (I just had to make there be a brother. Otherwise, we'd have _Downton Abbey _style problems such as inheritance, and I'm not sure there'd be an heir quite as handsome and amazing as Matthew Crawley)

Anyway, HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

* * *

_April 10, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

"Ah, Good. You're here. We can go in now," Georgiana hear her father call to her as she began to descend the grand staircase.

Lord and Lady Manton were standing at the the base of the staircase. Her father was replacing his watch in his pocket while her mother was darting her eyes around the foyer, her mouth drawn in a tight line. The family began to walk towards the reception room, acknowledging acquaintances as was appropriate.

"Who are we dining with?" Georgiana inquired as they approached the double doors. She was already dreading what she knew would be a long and grueling night.

"I believe we're at a table with Captain Smith, the Astors, the Duff-Gordons, and some other Americans," Lord Manton replied.

Georgiana mentally groaned. She knew it would be an evening of mindless, pointless conversation with boring and superficial people. All the same; rich and careless, more interested in balls than securing rights for all. She forced a smile onto her face as she entered the glittery reception room. It was already full; with people milling about, greeting friends and talking amongst themselves. Georgiana could hear snatches of conversation and tinkling laughter from all sides.

The reception room itself was quite charming. Electric lights gave it a bright, airy feeling and potted plants were situated in various places, or atop the white tables.

"Oh, Lord Manton," Captain Smith was near the entrance to the room welcoming guests, his hat under one arm while he shook hands with the other. They approached him as he said, "Do you know Mr. and Mrs. Astor?"

It was a stupid question, really, Georgiana thought to herself. _Everyone_knew who the Astors were and could recognize the couple's faces in a moment. They had been plastered on newspapers for months now. They had been everywhere after Mr. Astor—the richest man in America—had divorced his wife and married a girl half his age and younger than his son. Nevertheless, Georgiana greeted them as they all shook hands, Mr. Astor kindly and his wife shyly. She knew her mother less than approved of them—she had often rambled on about the scandal of it all. Glancing in her direction, Georgiana observed her pursed lips.

"Oh, and a touch of glamor at your table," Captain Smith exclaimed as what appeared to be a mother and her daughter drew nearer. "You'll have heard of Miss. Dorothy Gibson."

Georgiana gasped a bit in delight. Dorothy Gibson was a star of the recently emerging film industry, something that she was quite interested in. She had seen a film once and fell in love at once. Well, she fell in love with anything new or modern, really.

Miss. Gibson—a real dark-haired beauty in a deep green dress—practically pounced on the group while her mother stayed behind. "Oh, I doubt it," she proclaimed, a huge grin plastered on her face as she aggressively shook hands with the party. Lady Manton looked petrified at her antics—as well as rather confused. "Why should folks like you care about my crazy job?"

Dorothy turned back to the slightly overweight woman behind her. Grabbing her arm, Dorothy said, "And this is my mother."

"Hello," she smiled.

Georgiana realized that her mother had probably never seen a film—let alone heard of Dorothy Gibson. Deciding that this must be the source of her confusion, she leaned in and whispered to her, "Miss. Gibson the film star."

"Ah," she breathed. She lifted her head and smiled at Georgiana in thanks.

Since she was informing her mother on the significance of Miss. Gibson, Georgiana failed to notice the group of people now joining the party. Her eyes darted to the incoming people, and she let out a little gasp.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Widener. And their son, Harry."

Georgiana just couldn't escape Harry Widener. She turned away as they drew nearer, not knowing quite how to react. Her mother gave her a puzzled look. Of course, she didn't know that her daughter had met any of the Wideners before.

As Mr. and Mrs. Widener—two very elegant and regal people, Georgiana noted—exchanged greetings and pleasantries with her her parents, the Astors, Miss. Gibson, and Captain Smith, Georgiana finally looked towards Harry. He, once again, was staring at her. Flustered under his gaze—something that she was somewhat unfamiliar with—she searched for anything else to look at, eventually bringing her attention back to the group.

Another couple had joined the party—Georgiana vaguely recognized them from some social event—and the wife was now putting on a display about her dog.

Yes, it was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

The long dining table was the liveliest in the room. The sounds of chatter filled the air as the lamp light bounced off the white walls and ceiling. Drinks had been served and the first course was to soon follow.

Georgiana leaned back in her chair. _"This is just all so stupid,"_ she thought to herself. The talk of the night was all praise for the Titanic; the grandness of the rooms, how it was on track to cross the Atlantic in record time, how a steerage passenger had run Mrs. Rushton over as she took a stroll. Where people were going to vacation, business they were attending to in the States, tales from their voyages; none of it interested her. _"Why does any of this matter? It's so foolish."_

She just could not escape _him_either. Once she was shepherded into the dining, Georgiana had tried her best to be seated next to Dorothy Gibson. Her mother, however, had had different ideas. With a glint in her eyes, she had insisted that Georgiana be sat next to Mr. Harry Widener, as, "Since they might have things in common because of their similar age."

Georgiana had seen that glint in her mother's eyes before. She had seen it when the unmarried Duke of Farringside had come for dinner, and also at her debutante ball in London. She knew what was on her mother's mind. Marriage. Suddenly, her father's words came rushing back to her:

_"You have forgotten that you are, in fact, a prisoner of your parents. That is, until you marry and settle down."_

Anger flared within her. She would never let her parents win.

"And that's how I came across the first edition copy of _Great Expectations_."

She had completely zoned out of the conversation temporarily; lost in her thoughts and anger. To be honest, there wasn't really anything wrong with Harry. He was kind and funny with a remarkable personality. He was a graduate of Harvard and an avid book collector, and was returning to America from a book buying spree.

It wasn't really Harry who was the problem. Just who he was. Georgiana had discovered that his father was George Widener, the richest man in Philadelphia, and that Harry was heir to it all. In her mother's eyes, he was the perfect tool to avoid scandal and end her problem. And she had vowed to never let her parents have the satisfaction of bringing her down.

And that's why she couldn't stand him.

Deciding that she must talk to him, Georgiana said, "What a wonderful novel. I love Charles Dickens."

"As do I!" Harry exclaimed, leaning forward and closer to her. For some reason, Georgiana found herself leaning towards him as well.

Harry continued, "My main prize was a copy of Francis Bacon's essays."

Genuinely impressed, Georgiana nodded, asking, "First edition?"

Waiting a second, he answered, "Not quite, no."

Looking at him, she found his eyes very close to her own. Georgiana momentarily got lost in the brown orbs, flecked with gold, before she noticed what she was doing. Scolding herself, she turned away and smiled.

He added, "Second. 1598. I'll show it to you if you like."

This sent warning alarms off in her head. Trying to steer the subject away from any future possible encounters, she remarked, "It's rather sad that all our old books and pictures seem to be emigrating these days."

Raising his glass, Harry whispered, "In search of a better life."

"So, why is Lady Georgiana Grex travelling to America?" he questioned.

She paused for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. For some unknown reason, Georgiana couldn't make herself tell him her parent's lie.

"My father has business in New York, and my mother has some acquaintances to see there as well. Seeing as my brother—Owen—is studying at Eton, I would have been all alone at the Manor. So I decided to come alone."

It wasn't completely a lie, thought Georgiana to herself as she leaned back in her chair, trying to avoid Harry's gaze. Those were in fact the reasons that her parents were travelling to the New World. But they had been quite prepared to leave her at Ridgeton Manor by herself until the arrest.

Harry obviously hadn't noticed the uneasiness her voice as he merely smiled and gave her a knowing look, replying, "Ah, I see. Well, you should go up to Newport if you have time. It's lovely there this time of year."

As the first course neared, they both collapsed into silence. Harry turned to talk to Miss. Gibson, who was seated at his left, and Georgiana sat still for a moment lost in her own thoughts. Why did it seem that she and Harry had some strange connection? And why hadn't she been able to tell him about the lie? She had already told it to countless people in the dining room as her parents gave her a strict look...

She saw her father giving her a knowing smile from across the table, his eyebrow quirked up. Georgiana knew in an instant he must have heard the entire conversation and the lie.

She saw triumph in his eyes.

She knew she had to stop talking to Mr. Harry Widener if she was going to win this battle.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dance of the Wits

__Guess what! It's finally the last chapter from day one! Woohoo! It took a while... After this, well, it's going to get interesting. Because there's this huge gap in the series where nothing happens, from April 11-13. So I'm going to have to make up some stuff to happen in between. Be prepared!

Thanks to everyone who's supported the story, and please review! It really does help a writer.

Once again, none of this belongs to me!

* * *

_April 10, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

The plates had cleared. Napkins had been placed on the table. Chairs could be heard scraping against the floor as they were drawn back. Dinner was over.

_"Finally,"_ thought Georgiana.

It had been a disaster. She just hadn't been able to stop talking to Mr. Harry Widener, no matter how hard she tried, and she was certain her parents had taken notice. For some reason, every time she tried to engage herself in conversation with someone else at the table, she had been drawn back to him and his deep, steady voice.

And she had no idea why.

Getting up from the table, she tried to escape from him as fast as she could, walking over to her parents who were talking to the Astors.

"Yes, of course. Well, I guess we'll have to see how it plays out in New York. Good night, Mr. Astor, Mrs. Astor," Lord Manton could be heard saying.

"What was that about?" Georgiana questioned as she drew up beside her mother, who was glaring in Miss. Gibson's direction.

Patting her shoulder, he replied, "Nothing to concern you with, Georgiana. Just some real estate up in Newport that I'm interested in."

Hearing about Newport immediately made her think of Harry. He had talked about how lovely it was. Georgiana scolded herself for thinking of him.

The family began walking towards the first-class lounge. Snatches of a waltz could be heard drifting through the doors. Georgiana closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and listening. Music was probably the only thing about her social status she absolutely adored.

"Oh? And why are you inquiring after a piece of land in Newport?" she asked.

Her father hesitate for a moment, glancing at Lady Manton, who gave a quick shake of her head. He responded, "Nothing to concern you with at the moment, my dear."

Georgiana was perplexed, and knew that it couldn't be good. However, she was distracted by the first class lounge, which they had arrived at. Clasping her arm behind her back and smiling a rare, genuine smile, she entered the room.

To Georgiana, it was gorgeous. The first class lounge looked very similar to the reception room, but a bit cozier. Dim electrical lamps hung on pillars around the room, basking the room in a soft glow. The effect was perfected by the flurry of movement on all sides of the room. Men sat at tables, playing games of cards. People stood in small groups, talking amongst themselves. The band stood at one wall of the room, finishing off a waltz as couples danced in a whirl of colors in the center of the lounge.

As the piece was finished and the lead violinist's bow bounced of the string, Georgiana approached the man. Turning to her, he asked kindly, "Is there anything you'd like to hear, Miss?"

There was so much she wanted to hear. The names of Strauss waltzes and Suppe marches bounced through her brain. But Georgiana quickly decided on her favorite; one that encompassed her current feelings.

"Do you know _Autumn_ by Archibald Joyce?"

Tipping his head, the violinist assured, "We know all the waltzes, miss." Nodding to the rest of his band, they began to play.

The melancholy yet beautiful piece began to play. For a moment, Georgiana merely basked in the sound of it. Then she turned around, preparing herself for another tedious conversation with her parents.

And there he was._ "Damn,"_ thought Georgiana.

Harry Widener was the perfect picture of propriety. He nodded to her father. She observed how perfect his dinner jacket was, his golden waistcoat and tie; everything was perfect. She never despised him more than at that very moment.

Extending an arm to her, he asked the question she had been asked countless times beforehand at various balls and other social events. "May I have the pleasure?"

She should have known he would do this. She could see the victory in her parents eyes.

Georgiana paused a moment, not quite knowing how to reply. On one hand, she didn't want to let her parents feeling of achievement, in whatever small way they would get it from this. On the other hand, a small part of her yearned to dance with him...

"You don't know it will be a pleasure," she eventually snapped back.

Suave as ever, he said, arm still outstretched, "I'll take my chances."

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but somehow, Georgiana found herself placing her hand in Harry Widener's, accepting the invitation. His hand was cool and smooth under her touch, and for some reason, it sent both shivers and jolts up her arm.

She passed her parents as they made their way onto the dancefloor, seeing a smug little smile on her father's face. But before she could react to that, Harry had spun her around and into a waltz.

She placed her other arm on his shoulder while his went to her back. Once again, she felt both shivers and jolts radiating out from where he touched her. For some inexplicable reason, it made her smile and lock eyes with him.

Confused by all these strange feelings, Georgiana diverted her eyes from his. She could still feel his eyes burning into her. Gazing beyond his shoulder, she remarked, "I can't think why I'm doing this. I despise this sort of thing."

Shifting positions in their waltz, she decided it was safe to once again look into his eyes. Seeing those brown orbs made her smile.

"That sounds interesting," Harry said with a goofy smile. She once again diverted her eyes. She couldn't let him think that she was at all interested in him. Because Lady Georgiana Grex definitely was _not_.

She turned back to face him as the dance continued. As calmly as she could, she said, "Please don't flirt with me, Mr. Widener. You'll only regret it."

Harry's hand momentarily gripped hers tightly and his smile faded. However, he recovered almost instantaneously.

As she was spun away from him, he asked, "Why?"

"Because," Georgiana began as she was spun back into his arms. Looking into his eyes made it hard to finish what she was saying for reasons unknown to her. "I'm not your type at all and..." She wasn't sure how to continue. "You're certainly not mine." She finished.

"Hmm..." he shot back, not missing a beat. "Who is?"

_Who was?_ Georgiana didn't even quite know herself, letting the music and rustling of skirts fill her ears as she pondered the question. She was always so tied up in her own affairs—mostly annoying her parents—that she never really gave much thought to the opposite sex, even though it was what was expected of a lady her age. Maybe that was the reason she never gave it much thought.

Making up her mind, she replied, "Oh, writers and rebels angry at their fellow man's injustices."

As he turned between their linked hands, he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh, can't a book collector hate injustice too?"

She grinned. _This_ she knew how to answer. In fact, if you asked her why she couldn't have any sort of relationship with Mr. Widener, the answer would be very much the same. "Not when he's heir to the largest fortune in Philadelphia."

To Georgiana's surprise, Harry snorted, saying, "It's hard to be lectured on equality by the daughter of an English Earl."

He was clever, Georgiana decided as they waltzed away. One of the very few people on the planet who could match her wit and snide remarks. Usually, men would give up in these instances and go off to find some girl who was ready to be swept off her feet with no argument. No one wanted to waste their time on someone who wasn't automatically interested in their wealth and status.

No one except Harry.

Georgiana wanted to say something. Her thoughts spilled out of her mouth. "Are you attempting to have a battle of the wits with me, Mr. Widener?" she questioned. Seeing his raised eyebrows, she continued, "Usually men give up after I give one hint of a challenge."

"Harry." He immediately blurted out. Then he composed himself. "Please, call me Harry. It sounds like you're talking to my father when I hear Mr. Widener." He spun her around again. "And those men must not be as captivated by you as I am, to give up that easily. You are an exceptional woman, Lady Georgiana."

She felt her cheeks redden in a combination of his words and the way he was gazing at her. No one had ever compliment her in such a way. They had moved to waltz near her parents at that point. She was reminded of the fact that she couldn't give them any satisfaction. Even showing gratitude for Harry's flattery would be the first step towards her defeat.

"You barely know me, how could you know so much about me? I assure you, I haven't tried to be captivating."

The waltz was coming to an end; the last few bars being played. Harry spined her around one final time and whispered, "You don't have to try."

The final notes and his words hung in the air as the waltz ended.


	6. Chapter 6: No To the Kimono

__Hello darling readers of my fanfic! We've finally got there—crossed the Rubicon—into APRIL 11th! Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't have _too _much action. About half of it is a flashback and the other half Georgiana just trying to get back at her parents again. But I'll try to have the next chappie up tomorrow!

Thank you to all the awesome, lovely, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, glorious, reviewers. You mean _the world _to me. Honestly. It means so much to have words of encouragement from strangers.

Alright. Anyway. Once again, I own NOTHING. People much more awesome than me own the majority of these characters. WITH THE EXCEPTION OF CHARLOTTE—who you're about to meet!

* * *

_April 11, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

Sunlight streamed through the porthole window onto the bed as Lady Georgiana Grex began to stir awake. Opening her eyes, she didn't recognize her surroundings and sat bolt upright. Then a rush of memories came flooding back to her: The Titanic. The reception room. The captain. The dining room. The grandness of it all. The band. The ostentatious upper crust passengers that she would not only have to deal with on the ship, but most likely for the rest of her life. A pair of brown eyes.

She groaned and slumped back into the pillows, replaying the previous night's events in her head. Rubbing her eyes, her mind brought her back to the moments after the waltz with Harry:

_The band suddenly struck up a lively rag. Harry and Georgiana changed their dance steps accordingly as he let out a chuckle. _

_"What's funny?" she asked, as she was whipped away from him and then brought back. _

_"Nothing," he replied. "It's just slightly ironic how you English are already so accustomed to our American music." _

_Georgiana rolled her eyes at him as the dance continued. She then noticed a tall, blond boy who looked to be around the age of 18 tapping on Harry's shoulder. _

_"May I cut in ?" he questioned in an American accent, glancing at Georgiana. _

_Harry just continued the dance, looking at Georgiana and back at the new American before shooting back, "I don't believe it's an English custom." _

_Georgiana smiled, looking away from the two men. It was ludicrous; how in England men ran away from her when she opened her mouth and here—on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean—men fought over dancing with her. _

_"But we're good, old American boys!" the newcomer retorted. Once again, Georgiana smiled. There was nothing 'old' about America._

_Harry looked at her, leaving the choice of her dance partner up to her. Georgiana was relieved that she would temporarily get away from Mr. Harry Widener with his smooth talk and touches that made her feel strange things. "It's all right," she said. _

_She wiped the traces of perspiration off her brow as Harry stepped away from her, a sad smile on his lips. Georgiana felt a small pang of guilt hit her as he walked back to his parents. However she quickly stifled the feeling. _

_"I'm Jack Thayer," the boy said as they started to dance. She knew that the Thayers were another one of those Philadelphian railroad families. _

_"How do you do?" Georgiana said politely. _

_The two of them started to move through the quicker steps of the rag. Georgiana felt freer dancing with Jack than she did with Harry. The waltz had had a palpable feeling of tension between the two of them that she couldn't quite name. With Jack, she felt nothing, except for a touch of fatigue. _

_"So," Jack began. "Do you know this dance? Or isn't it an English custom either?" _

_Georgiana grinned as she was spun away and then hopped back into place. "You'd be surprised." _

_The couple danced and talked of mindless things as the dance continued. Seeing her mother's astounded expression as she hopped and spun around the lounge made it all the sweeter. But from the other side of the room, Georgiana could see the eyes of Harry Widener following her. _

_As the rag came to an end, Jack Thayer shook her hand and said, "It's been a pleasure dancing with you tonight, Lady Georgiana. I better go so other men hoping to steal you away won't be after me!" And he dashed into the crowd of dancing couples. _

_Georgiana smiled and began to meander to the sidelines as the band began to play Barcarolle by Offenbach. Tired, she leaned against a pillar and watched the twirl of dancers in front of her, nodding her head in time with the music. _

_"Jack Thayer has always been flighty, ever since he was a boy. Which, technically, he still is."_

_Georgiana drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she heard the voice from her right side. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with Harry Widener tonight. _

_"Oh, he's a not too bad," Georgiana commented, not looking at him. "Albeit, quite vivacious." _

_"Well, since he so rudely—" Georgiana gave him a stern look, "cut in, would you like to finish our dance?"_

_He held out his hand, waiting for her to accept. Georgiana was about to agree to it when she saw her parents looking at her from across the room. She couldn't let them feel like they were winning. _

_She snatched her hand back and placed both behind her back before replying, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn this one down. It's been a long day and I'm dreadfully tired." _  
_Harry looked disappointed as he drew his hand away. He quickly concealed it with a smile. "Well, can I walk you to your cabin?" _

_"No!" Georgiana exclaimed, much more forceful and angry than she had wanted it to sound. Harry took a step back, crinkling his eyebrows and looking hurt. "I mean, there's no need. I can find my way back quite alright and I wouldn't want you to go out of your way when you obviously would like to continue dancing._

_"Good night, Mr. Widener," she finished, not looking into his face. She turned around and as quickly as she could, departed the lounge and dashed up the grand staircase to her rooms. _

Georgiana was wrenched out of her memories by the sound of a knock at the door. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she called, "Who is it?"

"Just me, M'Lady," a feminine voice responded. For the second time that morning, Georgiana groaned. It was Charlotte, the maid her mother had insisted accompany her across the Atlantic. Georgiana didn't need a maid to help her get dressed for a couple days, and she had told her mother that. However, Lady Manton had been adamant on it. She assumed that it was another way of her mother's of making sure that Georgiana was under lock and key the entire duration of the crossing. As though she could get up to any mischief while dressing herself in the morning. But Georgiana also suspected that there might be another, vain reason behind it: the more servants you travelled with, the more affluent you appeared.

Sitting up in bed, she answered, "yes, come in."

The door swung open to reveal Charlotte, a rather short girl of around 19. Her vast amount of red curls—piled high on her head in a bun—and large, almost cat like, sky blue eyes were a stark contrast to her plain black dress. To Georgiana, she always looked slightly exotic; as if she was trapped in that black dress. She scurried over to the bedside, a teacup in her hand.

"I thought you might like a cup of tea, M'lady," she said before moving towards the wardrobe. "Lady Manton wants you to join her and Lord Manton for breakfast at ten."

Georgiana sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "What time is it now?"

"Quarter past nine, M'lady," Charlotte answered as she dug through the wardrobe. She had a habit of saying M'lady constantly—something Georgiana found both comical and annoying.

Georgiana lifted herself out of bed, gingerly placing her feet on the floor and wrapping her robe around her. Moving towards the wardrobe, she gestured that Charlotte move, while saying, "let's see what we have in here."

In the very back of the wardrobe—as though it had be hidden there—she found what she was looking for. "How about this?" She said, while withdrawing a red, kimono style dress made of silk with long flowing sleeves and a loose belt across the waist. It had been something she had bought while in Paris, and her mother nearly fainted every time she wore it. Georgiana herself wasn't quite sure how she had managed to sneak it into her trunk. "Oh, and a beaded headband."

Charlotte looked like she was about to fall apart. Her eyes were wide with her mouth hanging open slightly. She grappled for words for a moment before managing to say, "I— Well—Your mother—wouldn't approve, Lady Georgiana. Let's save it for while you're in America."

"Oh, but Lottie," Georgiana whined. Charlotte looked nervously at the ground while blushing, as she always did when her lady called her by the nickname. "It would be perfect for eating breakfast in the Palm Room. Light and airy, just like it!" Honestly, she couldn't care less how she looked. Georgiana only cared to give her parents some other form of distress.

"I don't think your mother would agree, M'lady. You wore it once before and it didn't go well for you, if you remember." Charlotte, now obviously quite distressed and diverting her eyes from Georgiana's pleading eyes, fumbled in the wardrobe and extracted the first dress her hands landed on. "What about this one for today, M'lady? And you can ask your mother about the other dress for another time."

It was a soft green dress, with sleeves that went just past her elbows and had lace ruffles at the end. There was silk at the neckline, meeting at V below her collar. After a belt of dark green at her waist, the rest of the dress gently fell in soft green to her ankles. It was something completely acceptable to wear to breakfast. Something her mother would love. Something Georgiana hated. She leaned against the wardrobe, knowing she would never win this battle. She would have to find another way to annoy her parents today. She forced a smile onto her face and nodded, "Alright then, Charlotte."

Charlotte beamed in relief and started to dress and do the hair of the very bored Georgiana. Her thoughts kept drifting all over the place, from her short time in prison to the previous night. While Charlotte laced up her corset, she decided that tonight, there would be no dancing. Also, that today, she would try her very best to avoid the brown orbs of Harry Widener.

"There you go, M'lady. All ready for breakfast." Charlotte's words brought Georgiana out of her reverie. She smiled kindly at the girl and grabbed her matching hat—large enough to hide her face with various flowers and such practically spilling out from it—thrusting it onto her head as she walked towards the door to the hallway.

"Well then," she said, mostly to herself. "I suppose it's time to face society again."

She turned the handle, opened the door, and walked out into the tedious world of frivolity.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, my darling readers!


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not What It Looked Like

__Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay! Technically, it's not really my fault though. I've actually had this written for a couple of days. However, my internet has been out and I've only been able to access it via cell phone. (I also might have had a bit of writer's block.) Anyway, this chapter is a _wee bit _short. It was original going to be combined with the next one, but I decided that that simply wouldn't work.

But ANYWAY. Let's proceed! Thank you to all the people who have reached out to me about the story—through reviewing, Tumblr, or whatever other ways. It means a tremendous amount to me, you have no idea. I actually have a little freak out session when I get a review. So please, let me make a fool of myself again by sending me more reviews!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER! None of the characters. They all go to ITV.

* * *

_April 11, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

The first-class dining room seemed to have a sleep haze filling it, Georgiana noticed as she entered. Most of the occupants were still rather tired after a long and exciting previous day. They lazily lounged on their wicker chairs sipping on tea, reading the Titanic's very own newspaper, and talking amongst themselves. She could hear snatches of gossip—the fashion of Lady Duff-Gordon and the scandal of New York millionaire Benjamin Guggenheim's French mistress to name some popular topics—from every table. She sighed and quickly prepared herself for the day of boredom ahead of her. Quickly scanning the room, Georgiana was relieved to see that Harry was not present. She wasn't sure she was up to talking to him so soon after the confusion of yesterday's events.

Spotting her parents at a table against the opposite wall, she maneuvered her way through the various tables to sit with them. Lord Manton was busy digging into his biscuits and sausage, while Lady Manton sat still drinking tea, her eyes scanning the room, surveying—and most likely judging—the people eating breakfast; a frequent habit of hers while in public.

Lord Manton smiled at her, dabbing his mouth on a napkin as Georgiana sat down. "Good morning, dear. We wondered where you'd been."

Glancing at her daughter, Lady Manton murmured, "beautiful dress, darling. The green really goes splendidly with your eyes," before collapsing back into silence.

To Georgiana, something wasn't quite right. For the first time since she began to be involved in the Suffragette marches, her parents seemed—well, calm and relaxed; in a territory that they were comfortable playing. The territory of the Earl and Countess of Manton and their seemingly charming daughter, Lady Georgiana Grex, whom they were escorting to America in order to set up an ideal marriage. She immediately wished she had forced Charlotte to put on the kimono dress to show them that all was not as it seemed.

Darting her eyes between her parents, Georgiana decided to lull them into a false sense of security by playing the role of charming daughter for the moment. She carefully said, as nonchalantly as she could, "oh, I woke up a bit late, since we had such a busy day yesterday. And Charlotte and I had a bit of trouble deciding what to wear. Anyways, I'm here now, and absolutely famished." She grabbed a biscuit and began buttering it.

"Understandable, of course," her father replied, patting her hand. Quickly looking at his wife and then back at his daughter, he went on, "It was a long and energy draining day yesterday. We were up so early to catch the train to London and then onto Southampton. Boarding and settling in is always strenuous, as well. And then you were up so late waltzing the night away with Mr. Widener."

Georgiana's knife clattered to the plate. Her father's observance had caught her completely off guard. Looking back, however, she should have realized that was the source of her parents' happiness. To anyone on the outside, her conversations and dance with Harry Widener had looked like flirtations; the beginnings of a perfect, well thought out match. Her parents were of course, delighted. This had been _exactly_ what they wanted: a wealthy young man who was perfect in the eyes of society—with the only potential problem being his nationality. Georgiana's cheeks flushed. Not from embarrassment—as her father clearly thought it was—but from anger.

"I'm not sure what planet you were on last night, Papa," she said through gritted teeth while looking at her plate. "But on this one, Lady Georgiana Grex was asked to dance just once by Mr. Harry Widener and agreed out of courtesy." This was half a lie; she really didn't know why she had agreed to waltz with him. Moreover, she didn't know why she had spent the majority of her evening with him.

Lord Manton looked to be momentarily taken aback by her outburst, but gained his composure in the blink of an eye and shot back, "well, my dear, that's certainly not what it looked like. I can assure you, as well, that we were both on planet earth. And I know I'm not the only one who thought that you two were enjoying each other's company. Mr. Ismay, for example, remarked that you looked like you had met your match."

At this, Georgiana was shocked. Dread filled her. Had she and Harry really looked like a couple last night? Had it seemed like all she prided herself in being—rebellious, defiant to her parent's wishes, and a match for no man—unraveled over the course of one waltz? Whatever it had _seemed_ like last night, Georgiana was determined to never let her reputation take a blow in this way again.

"Well then, you and Mr. Ismay were mistaken then. Because it was merely a dance. I wonder if you've ever seen me dance with a young man of fine breeding before, Papa. Surely you attended all those pointless, money wasting balls in London during the season." she replied sarcastically before taking a sip of her tea. "At any rate," she added. "I'll make sure that I never spend time with Mr. Harry Widener again, to prevent anyone from getting a false impression."

This last bit was a promise Georgiana had in that instant made to herself. At this point, she wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with Harry Widener. Even though he was nice, intelligent, and his light touches against her hands made her feel slightly strange, if she was going to live up to her vow, she needed to stay away from him. Georgiana daintily placed her teacup back down and smiled triumphantly as Lord Manton opened his mouth to speak—

And was cut off by her mother. Who, for the second time that morning awoke from her world of judging people's outfits, hairstyles, and life stories and said, "that's really out of the question, darling. You see, you're going to be attending luncheon with the Wideners this afternoon."

Once again, Georgiana's cutlery slipped from her hand as her mouth dropped open.

* * *

****Ohh... a cliff hanger! Well, you'll just have to wait and see how the lunch goes! ;)


	8. Chapter 8: The Dreaded Tea

__Um... yeah. I'm really sorry guys that this has taken so long. I really am. I'm back in school now so it's going to be harder for me to find time to write this. BUT NEVER FEAR, I WILL. I'm _hoping _to update it at least every Sunday. PLEASE be patient... And I really AM sorry...

Thank you to all the people who have supported this story recently! Your reviews and favoring and following mean so much to me! I actually get so happy when I see an email about it!

I might have made little tweaks on a line from _Downton Abbey_ and snuck it into this chapter... If you can catch it, YOU WILL WIN A PRIZE!

Alright. You've been waiting long enough. Here's the chapter.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_April 11, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

"Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Georgiana Grex. Lady Georgiana, my parents, Mr. George and Mrs. Eleanor Widener."

Georgiana smiled and extended her hand to the older couple, as was expected of her. Inside, however, she was anything but delighted. After the battle with her parents over breakfast, she had returned to her cabins livid. Her father had revealed to her that he had bumped into Mr. and Mrs. Widener while walking to the dining room. Following a short exchange over how well their children seemed to have gotten along the previous night, it had been quickly decided that Lady Georgiana would take luncheon with the Wideners later that day. And to make matters worse, it would be only Georgiana.

After Georgiana had subsequently fumed in her cabin for a few hours, her mother had come in to remind her to change yet again. This declaration had, of course, began an argument over why she should have to change. Eventually, Lady Manton prevailed and Charlotte had been sent in to help Georgiana dress into the outfit of her mother's choice.

Once decorated to her mother's contentment, a very surly and reluctant Georgiana was shepherded out to the grand staircase to met the now infamous Harry Widener and be escorted to tea, and now, here she was.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lady Georgiana," said George kindly, vigorously shaking her hand.

"We've already heard so much about you," added Eleanor, glancing at her son.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Widener. Thank you so much for inviting me to tea," Georgiana lied, all the time avoiding Harry's constant gaze. "I hope you've heard only positive remarks about me."

"What else would you hear from me?" Harry questioned, trying to lock eyes with her.

Mrs. Widener smile grew. "Why of course! Harry seems to be quite enchanted by you, and now I can see why."

"Mother..." Harry muttered, glancing at his shoes.

Warmth spread over Georgiana's cheeks. While it was really from anger for letting herself seem to be charmed by this young and—to her parents—perfect millionaire, the Wideners obviously mistook it for embarrassment. Giving her a knowing look, Eleanor turned to her husband.

"Well, should we proceed to the Palm Court for tea then, George?"

"I think so. Lead the way, my dear," he took her arm and started to walk down the staircase and towards the room. Georgiana took Harry's outstretched arm rather reluctantly and started to descend the stairs, trying to ignore how well her arm seemed to fit into his.

"Have you been to the Veranda and Palm Court yet, Lady Georgiana?" Eleanor asked her as they neared the room.

"No, I haven't had much time to see the ship yet, Mrs. Widener," Georgiana said. She was about to add that it was unnecessary to be proper and call her _Lady_ Georgiana; that just Georgiana or Miss. Grex would be fine, when she decided that she wanted to remain as formal as possibly with the Wideners and not give them any ideas.

"I had tea there yesterday with Mrs. Thayer and Mrs. Ryerson. It is absolutely divine—you'll see why in a moment," she assured.

Dressed in a white dress of lace a silk—one that she hated—Georgiana thought she seemed washed out in comparison with the vibrant colors of the Palm Court. The bright lights, glass windows, potted plants lining the sides of the room, and bouquets perched atop the tables made one feel as if they were outside. Her heels clicked on the white and black checkered floor as the waiter lead them to their wicker table. The room seemed the exude energy and gaiety; quite the opposite of Georgiana's current mood.

The simple act of walking across the room seemed to be of some interest to more than one person in the room. She heard some of her mother's friends wondering what she was doing with that yankee when there were so many eligible British men who would fall at her feet. She caught snatches of a young American woman remarking to her husband that Mr. Harry Widener certainly had a pretty Lady with him. And on the opposite side of the room, Georgiana saw Lady Rothes turned around in her chair, her arms perched on the back, smiling at her. The countess then pivoted back around and resumed her tea with Mrs. Julia Cavendish.

_"Why must it cause such a stir to merely sit down to tea with a family that happens to have a single son? It is just absurd."_

They sat down—Georgiana and Harry on one side and his parents on the other—at the table and Mr. Widener ordered some tea and biscuits. As she placed her napkin in her lap, the conversation was, as expected, turned back to her.

"So, Georgiana," said George, shifting his gaze towards her. "Harry tells me that you are crossing for a bit of a vacation. What do you plan on doing during your stay?"

The memory of telling Harry the lie about the reason she was travelling to America came back to her with a jolt. She once again reprimanded herself not telling him she was ill, or the truth. And she still didn't know what had stopped her from doing it.

"Well, I—" started Georgiana, quickly moving her eyes from one face to another, not dwelling on anyone's for too long. It was something she did while lying. "The plans were arranged at the last minute, so I'm not quite sure yet. I know for sure I'll be spending a good amount of time in New York. And I might be going to Pennsylvania as well. Who knows. It's not really set in stone at the current time. Harry tells me that Newport is lovely; maybe I'll be able to bask in the sun in Rhode Island for a couple of weeks."

"Ah. Well, it's no surprise that in your short time together Harry was already able to bring up Newport," replied Eleanor, smiling at her son. "He adores it up there. Tell me, Georgiana, do you have any siblings?"

"She has a brother studying at Eton, Owen," Harry blurted out before Georgiana could reply. When everyone stared at him for a moment, he cleared his throat and added, "I think... is that right, Georgiana?"

She looked at him cautiously and answered, "Yes. He's fifteen and the biggest trouble maker you will ever meet!"

"And are we to believe that the sole instigator of mischief at Ridgeton Manor is Owen then, Georgiana? Or have you caused some of your own as well?" Harry asked jokingly.

The question hit her like a slap in the face. And the way he looked at her, an eyebrow cocked, it almost seemed like... he knew. Everything. The protests. The arrest. The real reason she was going to America. But him knowing... it was impossible.

Gaining control of her senses again, Georgiana noticed the members of the table looking at her expectantly. Harry's smile was fading and his eyebrows began to knit together in a look of concern. She realized she must have been white as a sheet.

Composing herself she let a smile grace her lips as she replied, "Do you honestly think that a young girl with an even younger brother that lived in a huge estate in England with free reign over the place would manage to never get into trouble, Mr. Widener?"

Mr. Widener issued a booming laugh.

"She's a fine girl, Harry," he stated. "It's a very rare occurrence to find a lady who's pretty, intelligent, _and_ funny."

Apparently turning white as a sheet was something that Georgiana did quite often.


	9. Chapter 9: Events on the Promenade

_April 12, 1912- Aboard Titanic_

For the first time since she had left Ridgeton Manor that crisp, April morning, Georgiana felt relaxed.

The large, open windows of the promenade deck let in both a burst of long sought for sunlight and fresh air. The atmosphere was light; the air full with the noises of the many couples, families, and young children walking along the deck.

Georgiana smiled to herself as she basked in the morning sunshine. Suddenly she stopped, twirled around, and let out a little squeal of delight as she closed her eyes, before once again setting off down the deck with only the sounds of her heels clicking against the hardwood floor filling her senses. An older woman, decked out in layers of furs, shot the young woman a nasty look as she passed. But Georgiana didn't notice. And even if she had, she wouldn't have cared.

Georgiana's current state of delight was caused by the fact that, in that moment, everything seemed to be going her way for the first time in quite a while. The previous night, the Countess of Rothes had invited her to dine in the À La Carte restaurant and Georgiana had leapt at the chance to escape both her parents and the Wideners, and thoroughly annoy the former. She hadn't since Harry now since luncheon the previous day, and it had given her plenty of time to clear her head and think rationally. She had come to the conclusion that her confusing feelings towards the young yankee had stemmed from her anger towards her parents and desperateness for a change. She also had decided that she would treat _Mr. Widener_ in a completely civil way; exactly as she treated every other acquaintance on the ship.

Georgiana's mood was also elevated by the fact that she had evaded breakfast with her mother this morning by waking up early, and therefore was dressed in a kimono styled dress she most definitely would have disapproved of.

Yes, her day had certainly started out well.

* * *

"Lady Georgiana! Miss. Grex!" A voice coming from behind her caused Georgiana to been rudely jerked back into reality. Turning, she saw the young American boy she had danced with on the first night out, Jack Thayer, almost running towards her as he maneuvered his way through the parading passengers. Having not spoken to him since their dance, his sudden appearance surprised her.

"Mr. Thayer, what a surprise," Georgiana welcomed with a forced smile as he finally got to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Slightly out of breath, Jack pushed his blond hair off his forehead as he offered her a lopsided grin as he said, "Well I was just going to meet Charlie Fortune for a round of squash when I passed your parents at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. They were asking the Countess of Rothes if she had seen you today. When she said no, they were going to send a steward off to find you but I cut in and offered to go instead."

"Oh," replied Georgiana, holding back the urge to both laugh and roll her eyes. Jack's eagerness couldn't be mistaken. But he had to be at least five years younger than her, practically still a boy. "How kind of you."

"Anyway to get to know you better, Miss. Grex," he declared, offering her a wink. This time, Georgiana couldn't hold back her laughter at the boy's suggestion. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try to pass it off as a cough. Jack didn't seem to notice.

Georgiana started to turn around, going back in the direction of the first-class entrance. She was ready to end the conversation with this forward, young boy. "Well," she began, "I best be off to find my parents before they think I've gotten stuck in the boiler room!"

Of course, she had no intention of going the her parents. She planned on going in the opposite direction, in the direction of the stairway to third-class. Georgiana was on a mission to avoid her parents for as long as possible to put them on edge, or at least until luncheon.

"In that case, let me imitate a proper, English gentleman and escort you to them," said Jack eagerly.

Alarmed, Georgiana tried to make her answer sound as nonchalant as possible. "Thank you, Mr. Thayer, but that's really not necessary. I wouldn't want you to be any later than you already are for your squash match. I can make my back quite easily on my own and I need to go back to my cabin to change before I see them anyway-"

"It's no problem, I assure you, Miss. Grex," Jack cut in. "In fact, it'd be my pleasure to accompany an English lady back inside. He did a little bow after saying this, as if to prove his point.

As he started to walk towards the doors, Georgiana thought she might be able to slip away until he called for her to follow him.

Sighing, she started off after the persistent boy. As she was thinking about ways she could escape both Jack Thayer and her parents, she nearly fell to the ground as she ran into something. Looking up, she felt her stomach drop.

The something she had ran into was none other than Harry Widener. Suddenly, sticking with Thayer seemed like a wonderful idea.

Looking down at her with one eyebrow arched, Harry asked, "Is it a habit of yours? Barrelling over men as they innocently stroll along?"

Georgiana couldn't help but blush as she bit her lip and looked at the floor and she chided herself for doing so.

"Apparently only while I'm around you, Mr. Widener," she shot back.

Without warning, Jack was back next to Georgiana. "Morning, Widener," he greeted the man he had grown up alongside in Philadelphia. "I'm just helping Lady Georgiana find her way back to her parents."

"Yes, and making himself late for a game of squash in the process."

Georgiana didn't know why she said it. Especially after deciding against a relationship with Widener. Perhaps the prospect of spending any more time with the younger boy was just too awful.

Or perhaps... she wanted to spend time with Harry.

_"No,_" she thought to herself. _"I would just rather spend time with a man closer to my own age and much more mature. That's all."_

"In that case," Harry said, with a glance towards Georgiana. "I suppose we should save you from missing any more of your game! It'd be no great burden for me to take Lady Georgiana from here."

"Or I could just find them myself," Georgiana added, in one last desperate hope to escape both men.

Jack crossed his arms before opening his mouth to speak. However, Harry shot him a look and he paused a moment, before concluding, "Alright. I guess I'll be off then."

Giving another silly little bow to Georgiana, Jack said, "Until we next meet, Lady Georgiana." Turning to Harry, he shot him a scowling and simply replied, "Widener." With that, he was gone.

"Right then," Harry cheered. "That's him done with. Now let's go." Harry promptly turned away from the doors and back across the promenade.

Confused and intrigued by this abrupt change of events, Georgiana ran after him. "Where are you going?" she inquired, catching up with him.

"_We_ are going to explore the grandest ship in history, Miss. Grex."

* * *

Well... I guess I have nothing to say other than SCHOOL and WRITER'S BLOCK. And I'm really sorry about the outrageously long wait for this chapter... I really, _really_ am. I hope I will get better at keeping this updated.

In other words, Happy 101 Anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic! Except not really happy...

Please review!


End file.
